


Icarus Fell

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, deception arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Cody learns of his General's 'death'.





	Icarus Fell

It was ages ago when Cody encountered the legend of Icarus, or at least ages ago for what a clone is, his first month out of the tank as he absorbed information about the world around him, prepared to be the army they were going to become and learning about the Jedi they were going to serve.

And for every step he had been in his General’s confidence, he had come to associate the General with Icarus.

General Kenobi was the Icarus of their life, always flying too close to the sun with wax wings and almost plummeting to the ocean below in harrowing schemes that could do nothing good for the man’s health.

Just so did Kenobi rush to close to the danger, the blaster shots barely passing him, skimming his hair with a flutter of wind that had Cody’s heart shooting to his throat each time he saw it only to be calmed once the battle was done and he could press the saber into his General’s hand and see that he was safe once more.

No longer running around with wax wings.

Now his General has gone and flown to close to the sun once more and this time he has plummeted to the ocean and Cody wasn’t _there_ to hand his wings back to him or patch them.

Perhaps its arrogant to think that the situation would be different if only Cody had been there but its all Cody can contemplates as he stares at the news report with the rest of his vode in the rec room, eyes plastered to the screen as their General tumbles off a roof and into an alley.

Its screaming in the back of his mind that his General’s wings have melted as a camera peeks at Commander Tano through several pairs of arms as the togruta carefully holds the redhead’s against her, hand gently pressing over his hair and beard as Kenobi’s head flops gracelessly like a rag doll.

It rages against him as Skywalker finally runs into the screens, says something and then kneels down and shakes Kenobi hard and Cody wonders why Skywalker wasn’t there to begin with, what had been going on?

There’s a loud thumping noise, it makes the others in the rec room suddenly turn, their faces going from shocked to pale as they see Cody stand there in the doorway, staring at the screen as the bold text flashes at them.

-Sniper shots on Coruscant_ Kenobi **dead!** -

His General is an Icarus, flying on wax wings, always too close to the sun for anyone who cared for him to be comfortable and it had been Cody’s job for so long to ensure his safety that the man came back.

Yes, sometimes with the wax dripping, sometimes with a wing bent but… always coming back even if the whispers of his injuries lingered as Cody screamed enough for the wings to once more grow cold and firm.

But now those wings were melted into puddles of feathers, wax and scaffolding.

His General _was_ an Icarus, his wings had dripped all its wax and its feathers until none remained and he had plummeted to the ocean with no one there to catch him.

Rex hand curled around Cody’s elbow, talking quietly as Fives nervously picked up the pad Cody had dropped.

Cody didn’t hear though, the only thought that filled his head was that his General was dead.

‘And so Icarus fell.’


End file.
